The Appaloosa
| starring = Marlon Brando Anjanette Comer John Saxon Emilio Fernández Míriam Colón | music = Frank Skinner | cinematography = Russell Metty | editing = Ted J. Kent | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 98 min. | language = English | gross = $1 million (est. US/ Canada rentals)"Big Rental Pictures of 1966", Variety, 4 January 1967 p 8 }} The Appaloosa (also known as Southwest to Sonora) is a 1966 American Western film Technicolor (set in the 1870s) from Universal Pictures starring Marlon Brando, Anjanette Comer and John Saxon, who was nominated for a Golden Globe for Best Supporting Actor for his portrayal of a Mexican bandit. The film was directed by Sidney J. Furie, and shot in Wrightwood, Antelope Valley, and Lake Los Angeles, California, St. George, Utah, and Colorado City, Arizona.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0060120/locations?ref_=tt_dt_dt The 2008 Appaloosa film (starring Ed Harris and Viggo Mortensen) is not related to this film, although it has a similar title. Plot Based on the 1963 book by Robert MacLeod, the title character is a beautiful horse (a breed, the Appaloosa) belonging to Matt Fletcher (Marlon Brando), a Mexican-American buffalo hunter who returns home only to have his beloved horse stolen by a powerful bandit, Chuy Medina (John Saxon) with the help of the bandit's girlfriend, Trini (Anjanette Comer) in the border town of Ojo Prieto. Trini was sold to Chuy at the age of 15, but has been brutalized and effectively discarded.http://mysticmoviereviews.com/2008/07/18/the-appaloosa-1966/ Matt begins to hunt down the bandit to recapture the horse, but finds matters more complicated than expected when he meets the girlfriend of the bandit. Fletcher is subjected to torture and humiliation by Chuy and his minions. A later foray into Medina's camp results in a brutal arm wrestling match in a bar between Fletcher and the bandito. Fletcher loses and is stung on the arm by a scorpion. Again left to die, Fletcher is rescued by Trini, who despises her "lover", Chuy, and prefers Fletcher's company. She gets him assistance from a kindly old peasant, which later costs the old man his life. During the violence-laden climax, Fletcher is forced to choose between Trini and his beloved Appaloosa. Matt, realizing that Trini means more to him than the horse, sends out the Appaloosa to draw Chuy's fire. As the bandit prepares to aim for the horse, sunlight glints on his gun barrel, revealing his position. Matt fires and kills him. Matt and Trini then cross the border with the Appaloosa to start a new life.https://movies.nytimes.com/movie/2685/The-Appaloosa/overview Cast *Marlon Brando as Matt Fletcher *Anjanette Comer as Trini *John Saxon as Chuy Medina *Emilio Fernández as Lázaro *Alex Montoya as Squint Eye *Míriam Colón as Ana *Rafael Campos as Paco *Frank Silvera as Ramos *Larry D. Mann as Priest *Argentina Brunetti as Yaqui woman See also * List of American films of 1966 References External links * * * Category:1966 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1960s Western (genre) films Category:Films about horses Category:Films directed by Sidney J. Furie Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on Western (genre) novels Category:American Western (genre) films Category:Films set in the 1870s